Rap on Titans
by NateOre
Summary: The people of the walls of found out about the music form of Rap and are now holding a competition to see who is the best rapper within the walls. [Major Characters and Minor Characters involved] [People's Choice]
1. Annie Leonhart vs Hitch Deliss

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is a little fanfic of what I feel would happen if the characters from Attack on Titan somehow found rap and decided to hold a world-wide, (the world within the walls), competition.**

**Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes. I will also accept requests via PM if there are any. Please enjoy.**

The announce stepped onto the stage of the newly built recreational stadium, eyeballing the immense crowd as he shouted, "Welcome to humanity's first annual Rap on Titan Competition!" The crowd roared with excitement as the announcer received a letter from what seemed to be of importance, "I am Darius Zackly, commander of all of humanity's military assets inside the wall. I will be the host of this competition!" He opened the letter and read it aloud, "Our first competitors are, the Military Police's Hitch Deliss and Annie Leonhart!" The crowd cheered as both girls stepped up to the stage. Darius flipped a coin, "We have tails, so Hitch will go first." Hitch sighed in disappointment as she was handed the mic, "Alright, now begin!"

(Hitch's Verse)  
My name says it all so, you better get up and ditch,  
Because you must be fucking stupid if you're thinking about messing with Hitch,  
You want to battle with me,  
Let's see how bad that battle will be.  
Because it seems to me that you are alone 'cause you're stuck in the past,  
So come on bitch! Get your head outta your ass!  
Your whole attitude screams like you got daddy issues,  
So go cry and here's a few boxes of tissues.  
You mad, Annie? Does it look like I give a shit?  
But why would I give a shit to a fucking blond bitch?  
Yea I used to think it was funny when you woke up all mad,  
But I would to if we had the same dad.  
I may have never had to get into a fight,  
But let's see who walks away by the end of tonight.

The crowd roared as Hitch began bowing, taking in the crowd's approval of her skill. Darius grabbed the mic from Hitch, who was still sending kisses to her now adoring audience, as he said, "Alright, settle down, settle down. Let's give this young lady a chance." The crowd began to slowly quiet their cheers until it became completely silent in the stadium. Darius motioned Annie towards him, handing her the mic, "Alright, Annie Leonhart. Let's see what you can do. Begin."

(Annie's Verse)  
Tell me Hitch, why the fuck your parents name you that?  
Were they to busy not giving a shit about you as they smoked some crack?  
You really want to be messing with someone this sinister,  
Who fucking gets called the devil from the wallist ministers.  
I know I may have unsolved problems with my dad,  
But I'm good as long as I haven't had as much cock as you've had.  
What's the matter, your hype isn't here and no longer alive,  
Watch me bust a rap as the audience thrives.  
How's it feel to be a fucking slut, Hitch?  
Especially because you're nothing but a cock-hungry bitch.  
My dad may have worked me to the death or until my heart would stop,  
But it's a hundred times better than having to fuck to get to the top,  
I'll end this shit before you end up shitting yourself,  
Remember who you're messing with, I'm not like anyone else.

The crowd erupted as Annie tossed the mic to Darius, quickly throwing her hood off and waving to the crowd. Darius held his hand up, immediately silencing the crowd, and spoke in a firm manner, "Alright folks, that is all for tonght. Send in your votes for this battle to see which of these young ladies advance to the next round. At the end of the first round, in 2 weeks, we will see which of the contestants advance to the second round. Come back tomorrow to see the next battle."

* * *

**Changed Hitch's last name. I was close though. 7/6/2014**


	2. Armin Arlert vs Connie Springer

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up. Please enjoy.**

**Author's Note:**

**If you got this far it means you like this fanfic and I will try to do a chapter a day or 2. I will try to make the match-ups reasonable, nothing like Eren vs. Mikasa or Erwin vs. Levi, unless they make it to the next round.**

**Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes. I will also accept requests via PM if there are any.**

Commander Darius Zackly stepped onto the stage of the recreational stadium as he did the day before, eyeballing the immense crowd as he shouted, "Welcome back to the second day of humanity's first annual Rap on Titan Competition!" The crowd roared with excitement as Darius received a letter that would contain the next contestants names, "I am Darius Zackly, commander of all of humanity's military assets inside the wall. I am the host of this competition!" He opened the letter and read it aloud, "Our next set of competitors are, The Survey Corps' own Armin Arlert and Connie Springer." The crowd roared in anxiety as Darius flipped a coin, "We've got heads, so Connie Springer, you are up first." He handed the young short and bald boy the mic, "Alright, begin."

(Connie's Verse)  
I know I ain't smart or tall but I'm a rap giant,  
I ain't much of a rapper but I know about being defiant,  
How is a brainiac like you supposed to rap against me,  
What you going to do? Use words like indifferently?

Everybody waited anxiously as Connie stood on the stage frozen as he turned red. The crowd started yelling, "Choke!" as Darius walked up and grabbed the mic from Connie. He said, "Alright, I know that wasn't what we expected, but remember some of our competitors are newbies at this. You can't expect them to throw down verses like we've seen in the past. Anyway," he handed the mic to Armin, "Let's see how Armin handles the stress." Armin stood on stage, his face was turning bright red and he started to back away from the stage. The crowd began screaming, "He's choking!" That's when he shook his head and stepped towards the audience and at the top of his lungs screamed.

(Armin's Verse)  
Watch out, I'm gonna clean up his collateral damage,  
'Cause if you compare me to him, then I won't have it,  
'Cause he's just a fucking retarded faggot,  
Who get's treated worse than a maggot.  
It sucks that this is what we have for a soldier,  
I guy who cracks with a little pressure on his shoulders,  
He stands there and he mutters,  
He shakes and he quakes as he shutters,  
I'm bustin' rhymes like this kid likes bustin' jokes,  
But there's a lot of talk from someone who chokes,  
You fuckin' dumbass motherfucker,  
Maybe you wouldn't choke if you weren't a cock-sucker.  
This kid can't fight Titans, he's never taken one down,  
I'm the smartest humanity has to offer, but this kid is a clown.

The crowd stood silent as Armin nervously handed Darius the mic, "What do you think folks?" The crowd immediately began chanting, "Armin, Armin, Armin!" Darius put his hand up and silenced the crowd, "Alright I think we don't need a vote. Armin Arlert is moving on to the second round!" Armin weakly smiled and waved at the crowd, "Alright folks, that is all for tonite. Remember to send in your votes for the battles to see which competitors will advance to the next round. At the end of the first round, in 2 weeks, we will see which of the contestants will advance to the second round. Come back tomorrow to see the next battle."

**P.S.  
****A few rap battles just might end with someone choking or with the crowd immediately choosing a winner.**


	3. Pastor Nick vs Petra Ral

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up. Please enjoy.**

**Author's Note:**

**I will start to use characters that have died only because of their unique characteristics or because I think they deserve a chance to be in this fanfic. I specifically dedicate this to LevixPetra fans.**

**Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes. I will also accept requests via PM if there are any.**

Commander Darius Zackly stepped onto the stage of the recreational stadium as he did the day before, eyeballing the immense crowd as he shouted, "Welcome back to the third day of humanity's first annual Rap on Titan Competition!" The crowd roared with excitement as Darius received a letter that would contain the next contestants names, "I am Darius Zackly, commander of all of humanity's military assets inside the wall. I am the host of this competition!" He opened the letter and read it aloud, "Our next set of competitors are, The Wallist's own Pastor Nick and The Survey Corps Elite Force's own, straight from Squad Levi, Petra Ral." The crowd roared in anxiety as Darius began to flip a coin, "We've got heads again, so Petra Ral, you are up first." He handed the young-spirited and beautiful girl the mic, "Alright, begin."

(Petra's Verse)  
Look at what we got here, just another pawn moved into play,  
I'm the Titan this time so move outta my way,  
When I'm done with this you won't have nothing to say,  
Who's that over there. Do the girls know that you're gay?  
When I rap, people take it in like actual religious teachings,  
But my words bring more than your wack preachings.  
Beyond the walls I travel,  
Watch the aftermath of what the Titan's turned into gravel,  
You can live the rest of your life in these walls,  
'Cause I'll be soaring with 'Wings of Freedom' when it falls.

The crowd was caught in laughter as Petra shot Pastor Nick a hot look as he turned red. Darius grabbed the mic and immediately said, "This competition does not support anything that any of the rappers say. What the rappers say simply to show their skills not their beliefs or to tarnish the beliefs of the populous." He looked back at Petra who simply shrugged, "Well Pastor Nick, it's your turn. Begin."

(Pastor Nick's verse)  
These 'Wings of Freedom' are not what they say,  
If they don't like the walls, they shouldn't stay,  
You want to be birds, that's foul play,  
Jump off the wall against the name of God, see if you get your way.  
Why you still standing in pride?  
You call these walls useless and we use them to hide,  
But they were sent by God and they keep us alive,  
What do you mean gravel when humanity thrives?  
Begone, your service is no longer needed,  
Get out bitch, take your boyfriend and beat it!

Levi jumped onto the stage and beat Pastor Nick nearly to death. Commander Erwin, Eren Jaegar, Mikasa Ackerman, and Reiner Braun jumped onto the stage and it took them all to restraint Levi as he screamed, "I dare you to say that to her again!" Darius stepped to the stage and picked up the mic as the medical staff was taking Pastor Nick off the stage, "I apologize for the slight commotion that broke through. I promise that this will never happen again. I guess, that is all for tonite. Remember to send in your votes for the battles to see which competitors will advance to the next round. At the end of the first round, in 2 weeks, we will see which of the contestants will advance to the second round. Come back tomorrow to see the next battle."

**The ending beatdown was for my fellow LevixPetra fans. Pastor Nick deserved it.**


	4. Reiner Braun vs Marlowe Freudenberg

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up. Please enjoy.**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry Swift, but I am going to do Eren next for sure, I just wanted to get this one done first. I'm going to do 6 more rap battles before I post the contestants of the second round. Just to let you guys know, I was listening to Eminem while I was writing this so it might seem more graphic than it usually is. Enjoy.**

**Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes. I will also accept requests via PM if there are any.**

Commander Darius Zackly stepped onto the stage of the recreational stadium as he did the day before, eyeballing the immense crowd as he shouted, "Welcome back to the fourth day of humanity's first annual Rap on Titan Competition!" The crowd roared as the stadium shook with the excess of the crowd's excitement as Darius received a letter that would contain the next contestants names, "I am Darius Zackly, commander of all of humanity's military assets inside the wall. I am the host of this competition!" He opened the letter and read it aloud, "Our next set of competitors are, The Survey Corps's own Reiner Braun and The Military Police's own Marlowe Freudenberg." The crowd roared in anxiety as Darius began to flip a coin, "We've got heads again, so Marlowe, you are up first." He handed the well-mannered and optimistic young man the mic, "Alright, begin."

(Marlowe's Verse)  
You should get out of here, go back to the front lines,  
'Cause people like you are just a waste of my time,  
I'd rather be bored back at the HQ solving petty crimes,  
Then have to be here and kill you with my rhymes.  
Top 10 and you still choose the Survey Corps,  
You must want to make it back home as a corpse,  
Hey Reiner here can't play with the other kids like Rudolph the Reindeer,  
Looks old enough to buy me and my buddies some beer,  
I wouldn't run to the wall, you look like you can break it,  
'Cause you look like the Armored Titan, when you're high running around half-naked,  
Shit talk to you, what can't take it,  
Don't try to rap against me, 'cause the end of this battle, you won't make it.

The crowd began ohing as Marlowe wiped the mic on his shirt and handed it to Darius respectively as Reiner who was read and looked like had steam coming out in clouds from his head, "Alright, let's give this man a chance." He walked towards Reiner who nearly swiped the mic from Darius hand, "Alright, calm down. Let's see what you got son. Begin"

(Reiner's Verse)  
I wish I could beat you like Levi did the shit-talkin' pastor,  
But I have to put you down like a limp horse 'cause I am your master,  
Let me ask around, you want to make a change in the police,  
But how can a shit-talker fix a bunch of piggy pixies,  
That sit around with nothing but look at us and start hatin',  
Actin' like you don't do much, 'cept matsterbatin',  
So you want to be jerk, then jerk me,  
You can fag, and pretend to strip search me,  
Hell, I'll give you 10 seconds and you'd come back for more,  
If I ever get famous off this, then you can visit me on tour,  
To you, I'm just another Survey Corps soldiers,  
But unlike the police, I don't fall flat with pressure on my shoulders,  
So tell me, I look like a Titan,  
'Cause to you, this is another advance of a giant.

Reiner in a cocky manner handed the mic back to Darius as he waved towards his new fans in the crowd. However, the crowd was split as some started to cheer for Reiner as others cheered for Marlowe. Darius lifted his hand up straight in the air as the audience decided to die down, "Alright, alright. This is the end of today's battle. This has been the most amazing display of rapping that I have ever seen. Too bad, that only one of these fine young men can only make it to the next round. Send in your votes for the contestants you want to make it to the next round and come back to see who is performing tomorrow.


	5. Eren Jaegar vs Hannes

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up. Please enjoy.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is the most anticipated battle and I have had this idea way before the Annie-Hitch battle, but I didn't want it to be the first battle. I dedicated to all the Eren Jaegar fans that have wanted me to post this. I specifically dedicate this to Eren Jaegar fan and my bestfriend Swiftfire100.**

******Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes. I will also accept requests via PM if there are any.**

Commander Darius Zackly stepped onto the stage of the recreational stadium as he did the day before, eyeballing the excessively loud crowd as he shouted, "Welcome back to the fifth day of humanity's first annual Rap on Titan Competition!" The crowd roared as the stadium shook with the excess of the crowd's excitement as Darius received a letter that would contain the next contestants names, "I am Darius Zackly, commander of all of humanity's military assets inside the wall. I am the host of this competition!" He opened the letter and read it aloud, "Our next set of competitors are, the Survey Corps' and humanity's own greatest hope, Eren Jaegar and the Garrison's Captain Hannes!" Suddenly, Captain Erwin walked up to Darius and whispered something in his ear and walked away as mysteriously as he had come in, "Based on what I've heard from Commander Erwin, I must let Eren go first so that they can keep him monitored in the back as Captain Hannes raps. So Eren," he handed Eren the mic, "Begin."

(Eren's Verse)  
I remember way back in the day,  
This man was fucking incompetent, but he's changed his ways,  
But his past will never leave from inside his mind,  
Like when he abandoned my mom when Shigashina was compromised.  
I know this is a low blow,  
But I really need to know,  
Why'd you do that to me and Mikasa,  
How could you take away a mother from her son,  
I forgive you for the mistake you made,  
But I'll never let you forget the pain your mistake gave!  
I'm a constant reminder of the woman you didn't save!  
You'll have to live with this to your grave!

Everybody in the crowd began crying as Eren fell to the floor crying as the mic rolled over to Darius. Hannes walked over to Eren and hugged him, apologizing in tears. Darius picked up the mic, "Alright. Let's get it together guys. I know that is tragic, but we have to hear Captain Hannes give his verse." He walked towards Hannes and handed him the mic, but Hannes refused to speak, immediately dropping the mic, "I guess that means that Eren will move onto the next round. So I guess this is the end of today's battle. Send in your votes for the contestants you want to make it to the next round and come back to see who is performing tomorrow." Darius walked off stage as he was last seen with a box of tissues.

**I'm sorry that this is short but this is what I think would happen to Hannes and all of the listeners. Sorry.**


	6. Historia Reiss vs Rico Brzenska

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up. Please enjoy.**

**Author's Note:**

**I am kinda finding it hard to find match ups so it might take longer for me to post, but I'll try to make it no more than a few days. I decided that I'll try to make the match ups based on similarities like, in this case, hair color and size. Also, based on the character, there might not be any cursing in all the verses.**

**Side Note:**

**I can't wait to see the fourth episode of the Attack on Titan English dub on Toonami today. Just in case you forget.**

**Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes. I will also accept requests via PM if there are any.**

Commander Darius Zackly stepped onto the stage of the recreational stadium as he did the day before, eyeballing the immense crowd as he shouted, "Welcome back to the sixth day of humanity's first annual Rap on Titan Competition!" The crowd roared as the stadium shook with the excess of the crowd's excitement as Darius received a letter that would contain the next contestants names, "I am Darius Zackly, commander of all of humanity's military assets inside the wall. I am the host of this competition!" He opened the letter and read it aloud, "Our next set of competitors are, The Survey Corps's own Historia Reiss and The Garrison's own Squad Leader Rico Brzenska." The crowd roared in anxiety as Darius began to flip a coin, "We've got heads, so Rico, you are up first." He handed the well-mannered and serious young woman the mic, "Alright, begin."

(Rico's Verse)  
Look at this, we got another girl with daddy problems,  
The only difference is at least the other one tries to solve 'em,  
But what do you do?  
You sit back as everyone works for you.  
You little spoiled bitch, I've rapped more times than you got kills,  
You wanna-be princess, don't care though, because your daddy never will,  
So sit back and relax, I'm doing all the talking,  
You lazy illegitimate daughter, I heard your mother's no longer walking,  
Not surprised though, I hear you're a threat,  
But you're from the 104th, so I guess that's what I should expect.  
Fuck it, this shit's not worth my time,  
So here take the mic, let's see you bust out in tears instead of rhymes.

The crowd began cheering as Rico simply handed the mic to Darius and saluted in front him. Meanwhile in the audience, Eren and Mikasa were holding back Ymir who was furious, screaming, "Let me take that bitch! I can handle her shit-talking ass." Ymir then decided to let Historia fight her own battle and if she choked then Ymir would jump in to help. Darius nodded to Rico and handed the mic to Historia, "Young lady are you ready." The small petite blond nodded, "Alright then, begin."

(Historia's Verse)  
I know I don't have an evil bone in my body, trust me, but when you mess with me,  
I'll show you I ain't no Krista Lenz, when I bust out with rhymes that you'll never want to diss me,  
This girl thinks did something, but really she didn't,  
She talks all this game about being something, but really she isn't,  
She thinks she's big girl using bad words,  
But she isn't big enough to stand next to her verse.  
She's PMSing like she's about to burst,  
I'm the best and she's the worst.  
I know this doesn't meet up to your expectations,  
But, unlike you, I can handle rejection.

Historia was blushing red as she quickly handed Darius the mic and stood next to a proud Ymir that was now on stage. The crowd erupted in cheer as Darius tried to calm them down as he usually did, "Alright guys, let's settle down. This is actually a first. I don't think we've heard a verse without cursing before. This is the end of today's battle. Send in your votes for the contestants you want to make it to the next round and come back to see who is performing tomorrow."


	7. Bertolt Hoover vs Levi Rivaille

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up. Please enjoy.**

**Author's Note:**

**I was having a hard time trying to pick who I wanted against Levi. First I chose Erwin, but I wanted to save that for later and then I wanted to use Hanji but I found someone else for her. Sorry that this took so long but choosing the match up took longer than I wanted.  
Levi's rap is based off of a song I have made for Attack on Titan called 'Razor Blades'. When I post it on youtube I'll tell you guys. It is just as crazy and I want it to start off my career.**

**Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes. I will also accept requests via PM if there are any.**

**I dedicate this to all Levi fans.**

Commander Darius Zackly stepped onto the stage of the recreational stadium as he did the day before, eyeballing the immense crowd as he shouted, "Welcome back to the seventh day of humanity's first annual Rap on Titan Competition!" The crowd roared as the stadium shook with the excess of the crowd's excitement as Darius received a letter that would contain the next contestants names, "I am Darius Zackly, commander of all of humanity's military assets inside the wall. I am the host of this competition!" He opened the letter and read it aloud, "Our next set of competitors are, The Survey Corps's own Bertolt Hoover and the Survey Corps's and humanity's strongest Captain Levi Rivaille." The crowd roared in anxiety as Levi grabbed the coin from Darius and began to flip it, "We've got heads, so Bertolt, you are up first." He handed the tall and shy young man the mic as he gave a look of disapproval to Levi as he said, "Alright, begin."

(Bertolt's Verse)  
Humanity's strongest soldiers just came up short,  
You're anger problems is the small sort.  
You think you're the baddest in these walls,  
Bitch go back to playing in the underground with dolls,  
How am I supposed to fight with a man that ain't even 5 feet tall?  
I can tell you're wearing your girl's clothes, how else would they be small.  
You can't even reach my level,  
You should trade your soul for some height to the devil.  
I'm tearing down your walls and you can still hide in the rubble,  
You need help on your horse? I'll help 'cause I hate to see little kids struggle.

Bertolt tried to hand the mic to Darius, but he immediately dropped it as Levi leaped at him and began giving him the beating of a lifetime. It took Reiner, Mikasa, Erwin, Eren, Ymir, Annie, Rico, Hannes, Hitch, Historia, Armin, Connie, Petra, Pastor Nick, Marlowe, Nile, Jean, and Hanji, all together, about 10 minutes to take Levi off of the half-dead Bertolt. After about half an hour, Bertolt was said to be recovering from his wounds. Darius picked up the mic and handed it to Levi who had just finished cleaning the stage because it bothered him that there was so much 'filth' in the form of Bertolt's blood. Levi began cleaning the blood-stained mic as Darius said, "I am sorry for the disruption by Captain Levi. If this happens again, he will be removed from the competition." He turned to Levi who simply shrugged, "Alright, begin."

(Levi's Verse)  
With these razor blades, the prey start turning into hunters,  
You know who you messin with you dunder-,  
Head, you think that this is a rap battle,  
It's a slaughter, the match up is like watching a Titan fight the caddle,  
'Cause with these razor blades,  
I break these walls, out of my cage,  
Fueled with rage,  
To take the fight off the page,  
Tearing apart your flesh,  
'Cause your blood, it smells fresh,  
But it's mixed with the blood of the rest,  
In my hands, the hands of the best.  
You know who you messin with,  
So go on, get outta here you little shit, I'm blessed.

The crowd began screaming, "Razor Blades! Razor Blades!" And it was obvious who had won. Levi began yelling in the mic, "I win, Bertolt. Vote for the rest of the battles because we know who won this one. Come back tomorrow to see who wants to battle me in the next rounds." Levi handed Darius the mic and he said, "Well like he said, vote and come back tomorrow."

**Moral of the battle: Don't fuck with Levi.  
For all Levi fans.**


	8. Erwin Smith vs Nile Dok

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up. Please enjoy.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is the only match up I had since day one. A direct battle between the commanders of the Survey Corps and Military Police. This is the main reason I didn't want to do Levi vs Erwin. Please enjoy because I think this is the most lyrically inclined, next Marlowe vs Reiner.**

**Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes. I will also accept requests via PM if there are any.**

Commander Darius Zackly stepped onto the stage of the recreational stadium as he did the day before, eyeballing the immense crowd as he shouted, "Welcome back to the eighth day of humanity's first annual Rap on Titan Competition!" The crowd roared as the stadium shook with the excess of the crowd's excitement as Darius received a letter that would contain the next contestants names, "I am Darius Zackly, commander of all of humanity's military assets inside the wall. I am the host of this competition!" He opened the letter and read it aloud, "Our next set of competitors are, the commander of the Survey Corps, Commander Erwin Smith and the commander of the Military Police, Commander Nile Dok." The crowd roared in anxiety as Darius flipped the coin, "We've got heads, so Commander Nile, you are up first." He handed the neither confident nor unsure man the mic as he spoke in a respective voice to him, "Whenever you are ready, Commander Nile."

(Nile's Verse)  
Erwin I think you gotta get outta the Survey Corps fast,  
'Cause if you don't, your reign of ignorance won't last,  
Actin' like I've forgotten my past,  
Don't be an idiot, I just got my head outta my ass.  
A dream of killing Titans isn't a dream at all,  
I wonder why I even chose to go outta the walls.  
And now that I've got myself on the right path, I'm a transformer,  
'Cause I've joined the MP to instill law and order.  
You see Erwin, give up your childish dreams,  
'Cause you know what I mean,  
The Titans compared to you, reign supreme,  
And don't try to question the King's regime,  
I know about your scheme,  
And about your team,  
You guys are extreme,  
If you want to change the lives people up-bring,  
'Cause you want to go against the stream,  
So Erwin, stop this daydream,  
'Cause behind the the scenes,  
I guess it's not what it seems.

In a sort of anger, which was usual with this kind of direct insult, Levi jumped to the stage and grabbed the mic from Nile as he walked towards Erwin, speaking into the mic, "Are you going to let him get away with that! Beat his ass, fuck the battle!" Erwin grabbed the mic and said, "Don't worry Levi. I got this joke." He looked at Darius who simply nodded, signalling him to start.

(Erwin's Verse)  
This guys a lot of talk, but he's just a fake,  
Saying he's the best, like saying stuff is all that it takes,  
Nile, you made a mistake,  
You best get outta here, for Sina's sake,  
Don't smack talk the people that kill Titans,  
The one's always fightin',  
You just the guy that's always changin',  
Lookin' back on your rap, there's a lot you should be rearrangin',  
Do you even believe what you sayin',  
C'mon man, quit playin',  
If you intend to fall to your knees and start prayin',  
But against me to do this,  
It's useless,  
I don't even know why you would use it,  
You're fuckin' left clueless,  
So beat it, get outta here, lose it.

Erwin handed Darius the mic, respectively, as Levi walked up to him and patted him on the back. The crowd erupted in uproar as Darius tried to calm them down as he usually did, "Alright guys, let's settle down. This is the end of today's battle. Send in your votes for the contestants you want to make it to the next round and come back to see who is performing tomorrow."


	9. Jean Kirstein vs Mikasa Ackerman

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up. Please enjoy.**

**Author's Note:**

**I've had this match up for quite a while, I've just been wondering how it would play out, with Jean loving Mikasa and all and I have finally found out how it should play out. Sorry if it's short.**

**Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes. I will also accept requests via PM if there are any.**

Commander Darius Zackly stepped onto the stage of the recreational stadium as he did the day before, eyeballing the immense crowd as he shouted, "Welcome back to the nineth day of humanity's first annual Rap on Titan Competition!" The crowd roared as the stadium shook with the excess of the crowd's excitement as Darius received a letter that would contain the next contestants names, "I am Darius Zackly, commander of all of humanity's military assets inside the wall. I am the host of this competition!" He opened the letter and read it aloud, "Our next set of competitors are, The Survey Corps's own, Jean Kirstein and Mikasa Ackerman." The crowd roared in anxiety as Darius began to flip a coin, "We've got tails, so Jean, you are up first." He handed the unusually timid young man the mic as Jean gave a frightened look to Mikasa, "Alright, begin." Jean stood their for about a minute as he shook his head, saying, "I can't do it. I just can't." Darius walked up to him and, without the mic, roared, "Do you know if you don't rap, you are automatically disqualified?" Jean nodded, "Anything would be better than this." Darius nodded as he said, "Alright then. This is the end of today's battle. Send in your votes for the contestants you want to make it to the next round and come back to see who are the last competitors performing tomorrow."

* * *

**6/6/2014**

**I was rereading some of the battles and I noticed I messed up 's fixed.**


	10. Ymir vs Hanji Zoe

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up. Please enjoy.**

**Author's Note:**

**This battle is not what I wanted to end with, nor was it something I planned out. had two characters left and i just happened to be Ymir and Hanji. Let's see how it goes out.**

**Also on a side note, don't forget to watch the English Dub of Attack on Titan on Toonami at 11:30. (I'm not being payed to do this, I am just a huge fan of the franchise and Toonami).**

**Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes.**

Commander Darius Zackly stepped onto the stage of the recreational stadium as he did the day before, eyeballing the immense crowd as he shouted, "Welcome back to the tenth day of humanity's first annual Rap on Titan Competition!" The crowd roared as the stadium shook with the excess of the crowd's excitement as Darius received a letter that would contain the next contestants names, "I am Darius Zackly, commander of all of humanity's military assets inside the wall. I am the host of this competition!" He opened the letter and read it aloud, "Our next set of competitors are, The Survey Corps's own, Ymir and Squad Leader Hanji Zoe." The crowd roared in anxiety as Darius began to flip a coin, "We've got tails, so Ymir, you are up first." He handed the piss-mannered and serious young woman the mic, "Alright, begin." As Ymir was about to start, she tripped over the mic's wires and fell, biting down on her tongue as it caused her to transform into her Titan. Commander Erwin jumped onto the stage, fully equipped with his 3DMG as he shouted at the new beast on stage, "Darius, the Survey Corps can handles this!" And, almost as if on cue, Captain Levi jumped onto stage and aimed straight for Ymir's nape as he cut it, enough to leave her body in tact, as he pulled out the steaming body. Darius quickly grabbed the mic from the evaporating Titan corpse as he said, "I apologize for the unexpected turn of events, but I guess that it's safe to say that Hanji Zoe advances to the second round. Well this is the end of the first round so send in your votes for the contestants you want to make it to the next round and come back to see who will be moving on to the next round."

**PS. Sorry to all Ymir fans, but I really didn't know what to do with her and if she made it to the third round and was the only Titan-Shifter that was an enemy of humanity, then she would've went then.**

**PSS. I will post the contestants that are moving on tomorrow 6/8.**


	11. Round Two List

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is the list of people who made the second round. From here on forth I will be putting the contestants names in a hat and I will be pulling them out before I write their battle. Thank you to all the people who have voted and don't blame me if who you wanted to make it didn't make it, you should blame the people that didn't vote in the reviews or via PM.  
**

This is the list of competitors that are moving on to Round Two. (Winners name _Winner's votes-Loser's Votes-Tie votes_).  
Annie Leonhart vs Hitch Dani: Annie Leonhart has moved on to the next round. (_Annie 7-4-0_).  
Armin Arlert vs Connie Springer: Armin Arlert has moved on to the next round. (_Armin was an automatic win, no vote_).  
Pastor Nick vs Petra Ral: Petra Ral has moved on to the next round. (_Petra 9-1-1_).  
Reiner Braun vs Marlowe Freudenberg: Reiner Braun has moved on to the next round. (_One vote decision, Reiner 5-4-2_).  
Eren Jaegar vs Hannes: Eren Jaegar has moved on to the next round. (_Eren was an automatic win, no vote_)  
Historia Reiss vs Rico Brzenska: Historia Reiss has moved on to the next round. (_Only won by one vote, Historia 4-3-4_).  
Bertolt Hoover vs Levi Rivaille: Levi Rivaille has moved on to the next round. (_Levi 11-0-0_).  
Erwin Smith vs Nile Dok: Erwin Smith has moved on to the next round. (_Erwin 8-2-1_).  
Jean Kirstein vs Mikasa Ackerman: Mikasa Ackerman has moved on to the next round. (_Mikasa was an automatic win, no vote_).  
Ymir vs Hanji Zoe: Hanji Zoe has moved on to the next round. (_Hanji was an automatic win, no vote_).

**I will be posting the first battle of Round Two on 6/10/14 around 5:00PM PCT.  
Thank you for reading.**


	12. Historia Reiss vs Eren Jaegar

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is the first battle of the second round. When I drew the names I folded the papers so I wouldn't know who the cards had. I am not exaggerating, but I freaked out and fell out of my chair. I had picked Historia first and I thought, 'Holy shit! It better not be Annie." Then I pulled out the next card and I couldn't believe the luck... It was Eren. This is going to be the hardest rap battle because I love Historia, but my friend and fellow fan fiction writer, Swiftfire100, loves Eren. I'll see what I can do though, I'll try not to be too biased.**

**Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes. I will also accept requests via PM if there are any. Please enjoy.**

Commander Darius Zackly stepped onto the stage of the recreational stadium as he did before, eyeballing the immense crowd as he shouted, "Welcome back to the eleventh day of humanity's first annual Rap on Titan Competition!" The crowd roared as the stadium shook with the excess of the crowd's excitement as Darius received a letter that would contain the next contestants names, "I am Darius Zackly, commander of all of humanity's military assets inside the wall. I am the host of this competition! This is going to be the first battle of the Second round. All of the competitors will compete based off a random selection method." He opened the letter and read it aloud, "Our first set of competitors, in the second round, are both members of the Survey Corps and have had very talented performances in the first round. Please give a warm welcome to the beautiful and charming Historia Reiss and the biggest asset to humanity , Eren Jaegar." The crowd roared as they were waiting to see Darius flip a coin as he had done in the first round, "Since this is the second round, we will start with whomever's name was pulled out first. So Historia is first." He handed the beautiful girl the mic, "Alright, begin."

(Historia's Verse)  
I guess I'm the first to attack,  
Watch as I'm going to release my wrath,  
Gonna spill the bad news about you out in this rap,  
So watch as I sit in Ymir's lap,  
So what if I turned gay,  
I'm daddy's little princess, 'cause I'm always getting my way,  
But you better move out the way,  
If you can't handle the things I will say,  
I'll beat you like Levi did during your trial,  
You homosexual, still stuck in denial,  
And you wannabe heterosexuals are out of style,  
So watch me bustin' a rap, while everyone else is laughs and smiles,  
You wannabe Heicho, saying you want to kill all the Titans, but you never will  
So beat, get out of here, before one of my fans gets you killed.

Everybody broke out cheering as they watched Historia simply hand the mic back over to Darius, "Alright. Let's settle down. We still have another competitor." He handed the mic to the energetic boy, who was merely trembling with excitement as he grabbed the mic, "Now let's see what you got young man. Begin."

(Eren's Verse)  
Oh so now my fuse is lit,  
Holy shit,  
You fucking blond bitch,  
You should quit,  
Zip your lips,  
Stop singing the ballad of a hypocrite,  
Putting on a show like a satanic acrobatic,  
Talking all this shit,  
Tellin' the same story, ain't you His,  
Puttin' on this,  
Little show, what's next? You gonna flip?  
Nope, you gonna trip,  
So you can suck my dick,  
As you see me release a rap apocalypse,  
Yea bitch, you hear the words that I spit,  
You gotta leave, 'cause in this competition, you'll never fit.

The crowd, as they always would after a competitors rap, bursted our in cheers as Darius grabbed the mic from Eren, "And this is it for today's battles. We have had an amazing display of talent today by both of our competitors. Now it is your guys turn to vote for the competitors you want to see in the semifinals next week. Please don't forget to vote, last round many competitors that should be here, didn't receive the votes they should've received, so don't forget to. Come back tomorrow to see who will be in the next battle."


	13. Petra Ral vs Levi Rivaille

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up.**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this took so long, I just didn't like this match up. This is a battle I really wanted to avoid and yet it happened anyway. I would really like Annie vs Petra or Levi vs Reiner, but I said I was going to go based off the random selecton. I tired to redraw and get another match up, but I got it the second time as well. I decided to redraw one more time and I got Mikasa vs Levi, and I didn't want to use that so soon. Well Petra vs Levi is going to have to do, so I guess I have to do what any other author would do... DEAL WITH IT! Or figure out how to make it interesting.  
**

**Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes. I will also accept requests via PM if there are any. Please enjoy.**

Commander Darius Zackly stepped onto the stage of the recreational stadium as he did before, eyeballing the immense crowd as he shouted, "Welcome back to the twelfth day of humanity's first annual Rap on Titan Competition!" The crowd roared as the stadium shook with the excess of the crowd's excitement as Darius received a letter that would contain the next contestants names, "I am Darius Zackly, commander of all of humanity's military assets inside the wall. I am the host of this competition! This is going to be the second battle of the Second round. All of the competitors have been chosen based off a random selection method." He opened the letter and read it aloud, "Our competitors are both renown members of the Survey Corps Elite Force's Special Operation Squad and both had very talented performances in the first round. Please give a warm welcome to the beautiful and charming Petra Ral and humanity's strongest soldier, Captain Levi Rivaille." Everybody watched as the small man walked on the stage, alone. He walked towards Darius and handed him a letter and immediately started off the stage, in slow and miserable manner. Darius opened the letter and read it. His eyes grew wide as he looked back at Levi and turned to the crowd, "I am sorry to inform you that there will not be a battle today. During yesterday's expedition that took place after the battle, the members of the Survey Corps Special Operation Squad, Petra Ral, Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz, and Oluo Bozado, perished in the hands of the notorious Female Titan as they were trying to protect Eren. So please, I ask you all to bow your heads and let us have a moment of silence for the brave soldiers and their contribution to helping humanity." The stadium was quiet for a few minutes as everybody bowed their heads in respect. Darius then roared his voice as h said, "Come back tomorrow to see who will be in the next battle and don't forget to vote."

**P.S.**

**I feel like Isayama, killing off beloved characters and all, but it was either that or Levi or Petra wouldn't have rapped. Sorry Petra fans, it's nothing personal.**


	14. Mikasa Ackerman vs Annie Leonhart

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up.**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this took so long, I just didn't like this match up. This is a battle I really wanted to avoid and yet it happened anyway. I would really like Annie vs Petra or Levi vs Reiner, but I said I was going to go based off the random selecton. I tired to redraw and get another match up, but I got it the second time as well. I decided to redraw one more time and I got Mikasa vs Levi, and I didn't want to use that so soon. Well Petra vs Levi is going to have to do, so I guess I have to do what any other author would do... DEAL WITH IT! Or figure out how to make it interesting.  
**

**Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes. I will also accept requests via PM if there are any. Please enjoy.**

Commander Darius Zackly stepped onto the stage of the recreational stadium as he did before, eyeballing the immense crowd as he shouted, "Welcome back to the thirteenth day of humanity's first annual Rap on Titan Competition!" The crowd roared as the stadium shook with the excess of the crowd's excitement as Darius received a letter that would contain the next contestants names, "I am Darius Zackly, commander of all of humanity's military assets inside the wall. I am the host of this competition! This is going to be the third battle of the Second round. All of the competitors have been chosen based off a random selection method." He opened the letter and read it aloud, "Our competitors are both graduated in the top ten of the 104th Trainee Corps. Give a warm welcome to the Survey Corps's own Mikasa Ackerman and the Military Police's own Annie Leonhart." The crowd watched as both girls stepped onto the stage and glared at each other. Mikasa was accompanied with Levi and Eren while Annie was accompanied by Reiner and Bertolt, they were strictly there to prevent a fight that would be most favorable in any other situation, "Like I said before, since this is the second round, we will start with whomever's name was pulled out first. So Mikasa, you are going first." He handed Mikasa the mic, "Alright, begin."

(Mikasa's Verse)  
Thank wall that I'm going first,  
And when I've spit this verse,  
You get struck with words,  
Like razor blades,  
Yea bitch I got it made,  
The only reason you're winning is 'cause they're getting paid,  
The votes, hell you got one of the laid,  
I'll make you wish you never stayed,  
Better call in one of your buddies, 'cause you're going to need some aid,  
You dumb blond les,  
You crazy battlin' me, you need your meds,  
I'm happy and better off if you just dropped dead,  
Annie you should slit your wrists,  
'Cause I don't know how you're supposed to follow this.

Everybody broke out cheering as they watched Mikasa give a glare to Annie, who was now being fully restrained by Reiner and Bertolt. Mikasa handed the mic back over to Darius, "Alright. Let's settle down. We still have another competitor." He handed the mic to the infuriated young women, who was merely trembling with frustration and hate as she grabbed the mic, "Now let's see what you got young lady. Begin."

(Annie's Verse)  
Oh shit,  
Eren and Levi, you two better restraint this bitch,  
'Cause I won't stop,  
'Til this bitch's head's knocked off,  
So bitch knock it off,  
You better quit it,  
This is the big leagues, you'll never fit in,  
So let's throw you back in the front lines,  
'Cause I can tell you're not done tryin',  
I've fought a girl before, but never a monster,  
All these bitches be saying, "Oh Annie, you should never cross her,"  
But you're nothing but an ungrateful bitch,  
Didn't thank Jan when he saved you, he should've ditched,  
'Cause if mine and his roles were switched,  
The Titan's nape I would've slit,  
Only to kill off another beastly shit,  
I guess I can only wish,  
So tell me again, why do you hate me?  
Is it because Eren would rather date me?

Mikasa pushed Eren and Levi off the stage as Annie threw the mic at Bertolt, knocking him down and sending him falling on Reiner. Mikasa and Annie leaped at each other, but they were met with forces from both the Military Police and the Survey Corps. What would seem like the battle of the century, ended before it started. Bertolt walked up to the stage and handed Darius, "I apologize for the contestants behavior, but I promise, it will not happen again and if it does, both the contestants will be disqualified from the competition. And this is it for today's battles. We have had an amazing display of talent today by both of our competitors. Now it is your guys turn to vote for the competitors you want to see in the semifinals next week. Please don't forget to vote, last round many competitors that should be here, didn't receive the votes they should've received, so don't forget to. Come back tomorrow to see who will be in the next battle."


	15. Reiner Braun vs Armin Arlert

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up.**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this took so long, I've finally returned to football practice and it has been fucking hell. I've been too tired to type anything since most of everything I do is hand written. I actually wanted this match up because Armin looks like a little Reiner and it is a lot better than Hanji vs Armin or Reiner vs Erwin, but I have to admit, that is what it came down to, but I thought, 'Fuck it. I can do better if I choose the last two." and I actually believe I did a pretty good job, especially since I wrote them both in one day. I wrote Armin's rap to my favorite song "Lose Yourself" by Eminem because it came on when I was writing.  
**

**Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes. I will also accept requests via PM if there are any. Please enjoy.**

Commander Darius Zackly stepped onto the stage of the recreational stadium as he did before, eyeballing the immense crowd as he shouted, "Welcome back to the fourteenth day of humanity's first annual Rap on Titan Competition!" The crowd roared as the stadium shook with the excess of the crowd's excitement as Darius received a letter that would contain the next contestants names, "I am Darius Zackly, commander of all of humanity's military assets inside the wall. I am the host of this competition! This is going to be the fourth battle of the Second round. All of the competitors have been chosen based off a random selection method." He opened the letter and read it aloud, "Our competitors are both members of the Survey Corps's graduates of the 104th Trainee Corps, and one of them was in the top ten. Give a warm welcome to the Survey Corps's own Reiner Braun and Armin Arlert." The crowd watched as both young men stepped onto the stage and gave each other friendly smiles, though the crowd knew the competitors would quickly forget that their opponents were actually their friends, "Like I said before, since this is the second round, we will start with whomever's name was pulled out first. So Reiner, you are going first." He handed Reiner the mic, "Alright, begin."

(Reiner's Verse)  
You tiny little fuck, I'll call you mini-me,  
That's not actually what I mean,  
'Cause eventually,  
You won't be,  
Worth anything,  
You'll only fit in the shadow of me.  
You useless little brat  
I know you can rhyme, but your rhythm falls flat,  
I eat bigger bitches than you, you're only a snack,  
Bitch, you better step back,  
'Cause a real soldier's on the attack,  
On a rampage completely fueled with rap,  
How can you fight me, you can't stop fighting yourself,  
You're so useless,  
You don't belong here or anywhere else,  
You suck, quit making music,  
Go cry and cut your wrists, I don't care, whatever helps,  
Keep you away,  
'Cause I'm not here to play,  
Fuck you bitch, get the hell out of my way!

Everybody in the crowd jumped up and everybody in the vicinity cheered, except for Armin. Armin ran towards Reiner, grabbed the mic and said, "Oh so you want to start shit huh. Let's see if you can handle this." Armin looked over to Darius as he waited for a response. Darius simply nodded and motioned him to begin.

(Armin's Verse)  
Let's snap back to reality,  
Oh, there goes gravity,  
Oh there goes his sanity,  
'Cause the minute he tried to battle me,  
He came up with the wrong mentality,  
That was cloaked with insanity,  
I laughed 'cause this fag has a see-through rationality,  
He wanted to beat me with a discrete personality,  
'Cause tickity toc,  
I'm watching the hands on the clock,  
Oh Reiner, it's your time to suck some cock,  
You and Bert can go play with each other behind that rock,  
So Reiner, I'm a mini-you, so then I'm not as much of a bitch,  
You fucking dip shit,  
I know I won't ever amount to shit,  
But hell, at least I exist,  
And I mainly consist,  
Of a strong mind, that'll always resist,  
So Reiner, let me give you a suggestion,  
Learn to talk shit, and realize I'm the one who isn't messing.

The crowd bursted our in cheers that were like nothing the Darius nor the competitors had ever witnessed before. Darius grabbed the mic from Armin, "And this is it for today's battles. We have had an amazing and professional display of lyrical skill today from both of our young competitors. Now it is your guys turn to vote for the competitors you want to see in the semifinals next week. Please don't forget to vote, especially since last round many competitors that should have been here, did not receive the votes they should've received, so don't forget to vote. Come back tomorrow to see the Survey Corps's Squad Leader Hanji and Commander Erwin battle it out in this rounds final battle."


	16. Hanji Zoe vs Erwin Smith

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up.**

**Author's Note:**

**The last battle of the second round. Two prestigious members of the Survey Corps battling it out. I actually love that this was last because I wanted either Levi vs Erwin, Levi vs Hanji, Eren vs Erwin, Annie vs Hanji, or this one because they are all so connected to each other in one way or another. It took me a while to post this from the last one because I had to do some tweaking and editing to make Hanji's sound better and because I lost Erwin's so I had to rewrite it. Sorry for the cheesy line in Erwin's verse. It reminded me of Burger King when I reread it.  
**

**P.S.**

**Those of you who are mad about the Ymir vs Hanji battle, I had made a list of people that I was going to use in the beginning and made the battles and chose the order. Ymir and Hanji came last and I was just stumped so I flipped a coin and who ever it landed on, got eliminated. I'm sorry to anyone that was offended by this, but it was really hard.**

**Also I am sorry to the Petra fans. I was going to kill her off in the first round, but I thought that it was too early, so I was going to kill her off if she was against Annie or Levi. Sorry but she was never going to make it to the end because it seemed too probable that she was going to face either of them.**

**Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes. I will also accept requests via PM if there are any. Please enjoy.**

Commander Darius Zackly stepped onto the stage of the recreational stadium as he did before, eyeballing the immense crowd as he shouted, "Welcome back to the fifteenth day of humanity's first annual Rap on Titan Competition!" The crowd roared as the stadium shook with the excess of the crowd's excitement as Darius received a letter that would contain the next contestants names, "I am Darius Zackly, commander of all of humanity's military assets inside the wall. I am the host of this competition! This is going to be the fifth and final battle of the Second round. All of the competitors have been chosen based off a random selection method." He opened the letter and read it aloud, "Our competitors are both members of the Survey Corps. Give a warm welcome to the Survey Corps's own Squad Leader Hanji Zoe and Commander Erwin Smith." The crowd watched as both of the prestigious soldiers stepped onto the stage and gave each other friendly smiles, though they would quickly forget they were close companions and think of the other as an enemy, "Like I said before, since this is the second round, we will start with whomever's name was pulled out first. So Reiner, you are going first." He handed Reiner the mic, "Alright, begin."

(Hanji's Verse)  
Hey commander,  
You don't even make the standards,  
I think I could run the Survey Corps better,  
So here, I wrote you a resignation letter,  
What the hell's up with you? I want to know what you're thinking,  
Because it seems like you're purposely making sure the Survey Corps is shrinking,  
You want funding? Then go play girl scout,  
Here's a basket and don't forget to pout,  
But honestly,  
I wanna give an apology,  
To the Survey Corps for being stuck with this idiot,  
Who's strategies aren't even doing shit,  
So let me ask, who do you think is the real enemy?  
'Cause I'm just the start, ain't no getting rid of me,  
So if you're sick of me,  
Realize I'm just the epitome  
Of what truly is inside of me.

Darius was given the mic as everybody else was cheering, except for Hanji who was standing in a composed stance, "Alright everybody, calm down. Let's give Commander Erwin a chance." He handed the mic to Erwin who looked slightly offended as he was more focus on what he was going to say, "Alright Erwin, when ever you are ready."

(Erwin's Verse)  
Hanji, I honestly have to admit,  
You're a skilled soldier, but you're rap skills are shit,  
'Cause your lyrics fell flat,  
You should stick yourself with needles, and stop trying to experiment with rap,  
There's a reason I'm the leader of the Survey Corps,  
'Cause the citizens wouldn't want Titan's emerging from a soldier's corpse,  
I know your hurt,  
How none of your testing has worked,  
You should just kill yourself now,  
I don't really care how,  
Because the Survey Corps doesn't need a psychotic Titan-freak,  
So just get off stage, I don't want to hear you speak.  
Okay let me dial it down,  
Before I run another soldier into the ground,  
You see,  
I know you're not the enemy,  
'Cause you and Levi depend on me,  
So let's see what the crowd has to say,  
So here's the mic Darius, let's have it your way.

Everybody clapped and cheered as Erwin handed Darius the mic, "Well this is the end of the second round so send in your votes for the contestants you want to make it to the next round and come back to see who will be moving on to the next round."

**I will post the list on 6/29/14 and there will be 8 contestants, (Because I have a tie right now and I kinda want to bring back a few people because of a lot of complaints and I feel they deserve it).  
Thank you for reading.**


	17. Round Three List

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is the list of people who made the third round. Just like last round. I will be putting the contestants names in a hat and I will be pulling them out before I write their battle. Thank you to all the people who have voted and don't blame me if who you wanted to make it didn't make it, you should blame the people that didn't vote in the reviews or via PM. I am bringing back 2 characters that I have been convinced were cheated out of their advancement into the second round.  
**

* * *

**Sorry I made a mistake on Reiner vs Armin. Armin won, not Reiner. Saw it when I was writing down their names, (6/30/14).**

This is the list of competitors that are moving on to Round Three. (Winners name _Winner's votes-Loser's Votes-Tie votes_).  
Eren Jaegar vs Historia Reiss: Both have moved on to the next round. (_Tie 6-6-10_).  
Mikasa Ackerman vs Annie Leonhart: Annie Leonhart has moved on to the next round. (_Annie 7-2-0_).  
Petra Ral vs Levi Rivaille: Levi Ackerman has moved on to the next round. (_Levi was an automatic win_).  
Reiner Braun vs Armin Arlert: Armin Arlert has moved on to the next round. (_Armin 5-0-4_).  
Hanji Zoe vs Erwin Smith: Erwin Smith has moved on to the next round. (_Erwin 3-1-0_).

Also the list of competitors that are coming back into Round Three.  
Ymir (Who was automatically eliminated from the first round).  
Rico Brzenska (Who was beaten by 1 Historia voter, but Hitoria's vote was equal to the Tie votes so therefore it should've been a tie).

**I will be posting the first battle of Round Three on 7/1/14 around 5:00PM PCT.  
Thank you for reading.**


	18. Rico Brzenska vs Annie Leonhart

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is the first battle of the third round. When I drew the names I folded the papers so I wouldn't know who the cards had on them. I drew Rico first so I thought, "Damn. It's going to be Historia." Then I pulled out a goddess's name. My beloved Annie Leonhart. This was a hard battle to try write be cause I didn't want it to make it sound like Rico's first round against Historia.  
**

**I did Rico's Verse to "Survival" by Eminem and I tried to mention some AoT puns. I did Annie's to "Car Radio" By 21 Pilots and I tried to stick with a more subtle approach then she usually would.**

**Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes. I will also accept requests via PM if there are any. Please enjoy.**

Commander Darius Zackly stepped onto the stage of the recreational stadium as he did before, eyeballing the immense crowd as he shouted, "Welcome back to the sixteenth day of humanity's first annual Rap on Titan Competition!" The crowd roared as the stadium shook with the excess of the crowd's excitement as Darius received a letter that would contain the next contestants names, "I am Darius Zackly, commander of all of humanity's military assets inside the wall. I am the host of this competition! This is going to be the first battle of the third round. Just like in the second round, all of the competitors will compete based off a random selection method." He opened the letter and read it aloud, "Our first set of competitors, in the third round, are members of the Garrison and had had very talented performances in this competition. Please give a warm welcome back to the beautiful and intelligent Rico Brzenska and also welcome the gorgeous and talented Annie Leonhart." The crowd roared as they were waiting to see Darius flip a coin as he had done in the first round, "Since this is the third round, we will start with whomever's name was pulled out first, as we did in the second round. So Rico, you are first." He handed the beautiful woman the mic, "Alright, begin."

(Rico's Verse)  
I wasn't ready to be back in this competition,  
Bitch, but I got back on by petition,  
You got here by luck, no skill at all,  
You blond dike, dumb fuck, bouncing of the walls,  
You try to strike,  
Fast but you aren't worthy of this mic,  
You're not even Marco qualified,  
For me to stomp you and leave you dead and Petrafied.  
Let me rewrite the rules,  
Use my lyrical skill to act as my killing tool  
'Cause if I fight to die, I might be the crown jewel,  
And leave you stumped like a fool,  
Go back to school,  
Ranked fourth my ass with what skill,  
They used your name for the spot to fill,  
You don't know the abilities I've got,  
I'm strong, you're not,  
Do I really have to battle a rookie, I'm part of the Elite,  
Swipe kick this bitch off her feet,  
And she'll be Annie Fallinghart  
Deliver a strike to her heart,  
Fuck it, I'm done, it's your turn to start.

Rico dropped the mic in Annie's arms and walked away as the crowd cheered. Annie glared at her for a moment, but something seemed to flash in her eyes as they changed from being enraged to having a sight of self-disappointment as Darius quickly grabbed the mic and said, "Alright, let's give this little lady a chance. She made it this far, so let's see what she's made of." He handed it back to Annie, "Alright, begin!"

(Annie's Verse)  
I ponder of something that's hard to try and hide,  
I see my flaws and mistakes, I don't try to hide behind my pride,  
So let me expose the pain I hide inside,  
I don't have the strength of a fighting knight,  
But I'll always try to fight  
Even if it means I die tonight,  
'Cause I'll tell you not to fuck with a dog if your afraid to bite,  
Compared to yours my future isn't bright,  
But this fire in my heart is ready for me to ignite,  
It and my skill's crashing down like a meteorite,  
And I stand separate as I'm trying to reunite,  
My true self with what's dead despite,  
My heart being lost in the dark without the light  
The bird in me can no longer strive for flight,  
And the warrior in me is dead, oh heed my plight,  
I know you are skilled and I'm not, but if I might,  
Win this battle, then you were never right,  
So go on, disappear into the night.

The crowd, as they always would after a competitors rap, bursted our in cheers as Darius grabbed the mic from Annie, "And this is it for today's battles. We have had an amazing display of talent today by both of our competitors. Now it is your guys turn to vote for the competitors you want to see in the semifinals next week. Please don't forget to vote, last round many competitors that should be here, didn't receive the votes they should've received, so don't forget to. Come back tomorrow to see who will be in the next battle."


	19. Levi Rivaille vs Historia Reiss

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is the second battle of the third round. When I drew the names I drew Levi first so I thought, "This better be what I want it to be. It's going to be Mikasa. I has to be Mikasa" Then I pulled out a name. It was beloved Historia. This was a hard battle to try write because they are both short and I don't know if I can pull of short jokes for both of them..  
**

**I did Levi's verse to "Forever" by Drake and "Lose Yourself" by Eminem and I tried to mention some short jokes. I did Historia's verse to "Apologize" by One Republic and I also tried to mention some short joke.**

******Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes. I will also accept requests via PM if there are any. Please enjoy.**

Commander Darius Zackly stepped onto the stage of the recreational stadium as he did before, eyeballing the immense crowd as he shouted, "Welcome back to the seventeenth day of humanity's first annual Rap on Titan Competition!" The crowd roared as the stadium shook with the excess of the crowd's excitement as Darius received a letter that would contain the next contestants names, "I am Darius Zackly, commander of all of humanity's military assets inside the wall. I am the host of this competition! This is going to be the second battle of the Third round. All of the competitors have been chosen based off a random selection method." He opened the letter and read it aloud, "One of our competitors is a renown member of the Survey Corps Elite Force's Special Operation Squad and has had very talented performance in the first round. The other is a very talented young women also from the Survey Corps. Please give a warm welcome to humanity's strongest soldier, Captain Levi Rivaille and the beautiful and charming Historia Reiss." The crowd cheered as Historia and Levi walked shoulder, "Since his name was chosen first, Captain Levi will start first." He handed the renown soldier the mic, "Alright, begin!"

(Levi's Verse)  
This is a competition, not a fuckin' beauty salon,  
The only reason you're here is 'cause you give your fans hard-ons,  
You dumb blond dike,  
You're too small to even pick up the mic,  
We see you rollin' in a little Tykes,  
You wanna be a big girl? Thinking all you need is to get yourself a big girl's bike.  
I know you don't walk on the edge of a sidewalk, you're too scared of heights,  
Too scared to sleep without your Survey Corps nightlight,  
You're not a soldier! You're a little girl!  
Lookin' up at everything 'cause, after all, this ain't a small world!  
You can look up to me, 'cause I'm too busy lookin' around,  
'Cause what goes up must come down,  
So your rankin' up in this competition is gonna stop and drop now,  
Times up, over, blow,  
Oh shit, back to reality,  
Reveal your true personality,  
'Cause personally I don't deal with unoriginality,  
Especially if a fake bitch wants to battle me.  
So go on! Leave! You fuckin' nitwit!  
The crowd too! This battle's finished!

Levi threw the mic to Darius who caught it and glared at Levi as the crowd's cheers echoed and shook the stadium, "Alright. Settle down. We have one more competitor and she isn't going to lose that easily." He handed Historia the mic who was now less timid than her first battle and the eyes of a purely determined young lady, "Alright, begin!"

(Historia's Verse)  
Levi, it's too late for the other side,  
So go crawl back in the the underground where you seek and hide,  
Purposely looking for a purpose without a purpose,  
Yea, you heard this,  
It's workin',  
And thank Wall 'cause I don't know a better way to word this,  
So go home and continue your search still,  
I bet that your wounds hurt still,  
Go back to bein' out of work still,  
And getting treated like dirt still,  
So you were takin' a bow before the battle was over,  
You must be high so go take a nap and come back when you are sober,  
So you can go cry yourself to sleep in your tiny little bed,  
'Cause everything you love always seems to end up dead,  
So here, you can borrow my nightlight,  
And stop, it's not fun to see a losing hero put up a good fight.

The crowd, as they always would after a competitors rap, bursted our in cheers. Levi walked towards Historia who was now trembling in fear. Levi muttered something in her ear and walked away. He turned back and looked at her and she wore a proud smile as Darius grabbed the mic from her, "And this is it for today's battles. We have had an amazing display of talent today by both of our competitors. Now it is your guys turn to vote for the competitors you want to see in the semifinals next week. Please don't forget to vote, last round many competitors that should be here, didn't receive the votes they should've received, so don't forget to. Come back tomorrow to see who will be in the next battle."


	20. Eren Jaegar vs Armin Arlert

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is the third battle of the third round. When I drew the names I drew Eren first so I was hoping it was going to be Erwin, since that would be a lot easier, but, like always, it was something that was hard. I picked Armin. WHAT THE FUCK! This was a super hard battle to write because they basically have the same back story: wanted to join the Survey Corps, (as they were growing up), lost their parents and home, and they both had dreams of the outside world. Sorry it took so long.  
**

**Eren's verse was written to "The Monster" by Eminem and Armin's verse was written to "Bad Guy" by Eminem. Several references to their dreams, manga spoilers, and dead comrades. Armin's verse has references to the Attack on Titan parody of "Die Young" by Kesha and "Let It Go" from Frozen.**

**Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes. I will also accept requests via PM if there are any. Please enjoy.**

**If nobody votes, I'll have to decide and you will not like my choice because, as much as I hate to say it, I am a very biased person when it comes to deciding which character won the battle, (Ex: Levi might lose to Historia, Annie might win the whole competition, or Armin might kill everybody off because he is a thug like that), I just want it to be fair and unbiased.**

Commander Darius Zackly stepped onto the stage of the recreational stadium as he did before, eyeballing the immense crowd as he shouted, "Welcome back to the eighteenth day of humanity's first annual Rap on Titan Competition!" The crowd roared as the stadium shook with the excess of the crowd's excitement as Darius received a letter that would contain the next contestants names, "I am Darius Zackly, commander of all of humanity's military assets inside the wall. I am the host of this competition! This is going to be the third battle of the Third round. All of the competitors have been chosen based off a random selection method." He opened the letter and read it aloud, "Our competitors are both members of Survey Corps and graduates of the 104th Trainee Corps. Please give a warm welcome to Armin Arlert, the strategist mastermind of his time, and Eren Jaegar, humanity's last hope." The crowd cheered as Eren and Armin walked shoulder to shoulder, "Since his name was chosen first, Eren will start first." He handed the spirited soldier the mic, "Alright, begin!"

(Eren's Verse)  
I wanted us to roam outside the walls,  
But I honestly don't know if you have the balls,  
Since you couldn't even gather the courage to save me,  
Well I guess that's cause you ain't me,  
But what about when you saved Jean,  
But remember when I was gone,  
And you just sat there and screamed like a bitch,  
Little little fucking blond shit,  
Is he more important than me and our dreams,  
'Cause that's what it sure as hell seems,  
I thought that we were a team,  
But I guess that went tumbling down a stream,  
Of lies and constant deception,  
Telling me it wasn't your true intention,  
But I think you forgot to mention,  
How you easily crack under tension,  
And pressure,  
You're just gonna be a bitch forever,  
You can't endeavor,  
You wanna be the best but you'll never,  
Make it to the top,  
This is the art of Hip Hop,  
And I've slain it,  
Hell, I'm the one who named it,  
So go back to getting your ass kicked,  
And hell, you could've started first and you still would've finished last bitch.

The crowd exploded in roars of cheers that Darius' voice could not be heard through the mic. Almost as an instinct, Armin grabbed the mic from Darius and stepped before the crowd. Silence settled as everybody was left in shock by Armin's actions. Armin quickly glanced at Darius for his approval as Darius nodded.

(Armin's Verse)  
Never once have I ever gotten my ass kicked,  
'Cause to get your ass kicked you must fight back you dumb shit,  
I saved Jean because I knew I couldn't live with it,  
Like when you died and I felt like shit,  
So when she pulled a gun at him I reacted to it,  
I felt like shit after it,  
'Cause no one deserves to die young, y'know,  
I never met a person that held a grudge this long, let it go,  
Go hide in Wall Sina,  
I'll having you looking like leftovers like Marco, Petra, and Mina,  
Because we both know you'll never make it to Shigashina,  
Hell, you'll never seal Wall Maria,  
Your last name's Jaeger, but you've fallen as a prey,  
Having to transform to kill Titans, you have no dick, 'cause you're hella gay,  
I'm Titan attacking with this verbal technique,  
I'm a Titan because I kill of the weak,  
Hell man, you can go a second without screaming while you speak,  
So get out of her, I've just got down talking shit to you, hell man, you reek.

The crowd, as they always would after a competitors rap, bursted our in cheers as Darius grabbed the mic from Armin. Armin looked Eren and the eyes as they were caught in a stuck gaze. They walked towards each other and hugged, laughing with each other as they walked off stage, "And this is it for today's battles. We have had an amazing display of talent today by both of our competitors. Now it is your guys turn to vote for the competitors you want to see in the semifinals next week. Please don't forget to vote, last round many competitors that should be here, didn't receive the votes they should've received, so don't forget to. Come back tomorrow to see Ymir make her return to the competition in her battle against the twelfth commander of the Survey Corps, Commander Erwin Smith."


	21. Ymir vs Erwin Smith

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise. I do not own any of the franchise's characters, ideas, or concepts. All verses are written in the thought of the characters, but do not represent nor does it imply anything about the characters' behaviors. Some characters may not have last names so I have made on up for the purpose of this fanfic. Any names that do not match the franchise's character are either not real or have been made up.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is the fourth and final battle of the third round. This was a pretty weird match up, considering they never actually interact with each other, but it'll make it easier to diss each other without having a mutual connection.  
**

**Ymir's verse was written to "Who Knew" by Eminem and makes several references to Erwin's eyebrows, his life before the actual timeline of the anime/manga, and the ship Erwin X Hanji. Erwin's verse is written to "Legacy" by Eminem and makes several references to Ymir's age, her return to this competition, and her relationship with Historia.**

**Please leave a review of who you felt won, later I will hold the finals of the characters based on the votes. I will also accept requests via PM if there are any. Please enjoy.**

**If nobody votes, I'll have to decide and you will not like my choice because, as much as I hate to say it, I am a very biased person when it comes to deciding which character won the battle, (Ex: Levi might lose to Historia, Annie might win the whole competition, or Armin might kill everybody off because he is a thug like that), I just want it to be fair and unbiased.**

Commander Darius Zackly stepped onto the stage of the recreational stadium as he did before, eyeballing the immense crowd as he shouted, "Welcome back to the nineteenth day of humanity's first annual Rap on Titan Competition!" The crowd roared as the stadium shook with the excess of the crowd's excitement as Darius received a letter that would contain the next contestants names, "I am Darius Zackly, commander of all of humanity's military assets inside the wall. I am the host of this competition! This is going to be the fourth and final battle of the Third round. All of the competitors have been chosen based off a random selection method. Our competitors are both members of Survey Corps. Please give a warm welcome back to Ymir, and also give a warm welcome to the twelfth commander of the Survey Corps, Commander Erwin Smith." The crowd cheered as Ymir walked onto the stage with Historia and Commander Erwin with Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hanji, "The Survey Corps have investigated Ymir's knowledge of being a Titan-Shifter and have found no sign that she was affiliated with any groups or was cooperating with any groups that have sided themselves against humanity. Since her name was chosen first, Ymir will start first." He handed the sadistic soldier the mic, "Alright, begin!"

(Ymir's Verse)  
I don't hate your music, but I love my music,  
'Cause it's fight music,  
It's actually the right music,  
Hell, even your four-eyes wife knew it,  
I came unprepared, I didn't try to write this,  
Destroying vocals with a mic like this,  
Like one of your master plans, I won't try shit,  
Like sending everybody into a forest to try attracting a Titan,  
But instead we walked into a Titan attraction,  
We had to start attacking the Titans,  
So hear what the fuck I say when I'm rapping,  
Or are your eyebrows in the way,  
Hate to break it to you, but they are too big that they don't look like they'll stay,  
On longer, and don't repeat it to the MP, I don't wan to end up like your father,  
And don't put me in that midget's squad, I don't want to talk to a dad about his dead daughter,  
Hmm, what am I saying, you won't even bother,  
So go an expedition, and lead the Survey Corps into another slaughter,  
Because we both know this battle is finished,  
Hey Historia, keep score, I don't want to forget that I'm winning.

The crowd bursted in a mixture of laughter and cheers as Ymir handed the mic back to Darius and walked back to Historia as she tried to hold back her laughter, "Before we move on, I have been informed that Commander Erwin's father was not killed by anyone from or associated with the Military Police. Anyway, Commander Erwin, it is your turn." He handed Erwin the mic, "You can begin when you are ready Commander Erwin."

(Erwin's Verse)  
I used to be the type of kid that would think that one day the walls would be falling,  
You verse is nothing compared to the childhood I had to always endure the name calling,  
So let me take out the tools and stop with my stalling,  
I want to make this clear,  
That if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been able to even be here,  
You better watch out with who your messing with Ymir,  
I leave you roaming around clueless for 60 years  
I gotta say,  
For somebody that is actually gay,  
I don't see how you never get your way,  
Like getting Historia into the top 10,  
So she could join the MP but she had to pretend,  
Like she wanted to join the Survey Corps, but only so that one day she could die,  
And you were the only one that was able to see through her lie,  
So you had to follow her, 'cause you wanted her safe,  
But guess what, your hella out of place,  
I'm the main dog, you ain't nothing but a pawn,  
If I want I'll ride us out at dawn,  
To fight off the Titan spawn,  
Hell even if my decision is wrong,  
Because the best move will never work against these humanoid beings,  
So get out of here, you aren't worth the soles on my shoes, the dirt, hell, you aren't worth anything.

Everybody clapped and cheered as Erwin handed Darius the mic, "Well this is the end of the third round so send in your votes for the contestants you want to make it to the next round and come back to see who will be moving on to the semi finals!"


End file.
